The disc device in the prior art has a tilt adjusting portion shown in FIG. 25.
As shown in FIG. 25, in a tilt adjusting portion 1 provided to the disc device in the prior art, a guide shaft 2 for guiding an optical pickup, a reference face 3 that is perpendicular to a disc loaded on a disc turning portion, an adjusting screw 4 provided to move forward and backward in parallel with the reference face 3, and a coil spring 5 as an energizing member for pressing the guide shaft 2 against the reference face 3 and the adjusting screw 4 are provided. Also, such a configuration is provided that, when the adjusting screw 4 is moved forward and backward, a distance between the guide shaft 2 and the disc loaded on the disc turning portion is changed and also an optical axis of the light beam emitted from the optical pickup is adjusted perpendicularly to the disc (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2005-116010 (FIG. 4)